Détruire votre image
by anhelo
Summary: Pour pouvoir vivre une véritable histoire d'amour avec lui Harry ne lui laisse pas d'autre choix que de briser son masque Slash HPSS


**_Voila mon tout dernier petit bébé c'est un slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter ne contenant aucun spoiler du tome 6 et classé R _**

**_la chanson est de Sinclair et s'intitule votre image_**

**_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR _**

_bonne lecture et n'hesitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé_

**

* * *

**

**Détruire votre image**

_**Mille et une raisons de vous haïr**_

Harry marchait lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à chaque pas effectués une bouffée de nostalgie envahissait son cœur, les larmes au bord des yeux, impossible de poser son regard quelque part sans qu'un souvenir, heureux ou non, n'y soit rattaché. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui serait son dernier jour dans ce lieu qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa véritable maison. La fin de sa scolarité, le début d'une nouvelle vie à la fois excitante et effrayante, c'est ce que marquerait la remise des diplômes.

Mais Harry ne partageait pas la fébrilité ambiante, non, trop de choses tournoyaient dans sa tête et en premier lieu un certain professeur de potion qui à sa grande surprise lui avait ouvert son lit mais lui refusait toujours et encore l'accès à son cœur.

_  
**Mais aucunes pour vous fuir**_

Beaucoup à sa place auraient rompu, après tout les affronts que l'aîné lui avait fait subir, il ne comptait plus le nombre d'hommes et de femmes avec qui ce dernier avait eu une aventure, alors qu'il était déjà lié au Survivant. Mais Harry avait appris à partager, si cela signifiait bien sur que Severus restait auprès de lui, cependant il n'en pouvait plus, il ne supportait plus cette relation qui n'en était pas réellement une, il étouffait sous la jalousie et l'absence d'amour le minait encore plus, Severus ne semblait pas remarquer le changement de comportement de son partenaire.

_  
**Je pense avoir fait tant preuve de partage**_

Il rêvait de paix et de stabilité malgré son jeune âge, une maison, un mari et une famille, voila ce qui peuplait ses nuits et il devait accepter que Severus ne serait jamais celui qui lui apporterait tout ça ! Severus en était incapable tout simplement et il devait affronter cette vérité.

Il avait cru par naïveté, qu'il arriverait à changer cet homme froid et distant, qu'il réussirait à faire en sorte que la passion qui l'habitait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, devienne éternelle, mais il avait lamentablement échoué.

_  
**Mais parfois il faut savoir rester sage**_

Pour toutes ces raisons il avait pris la dure décision de rompre avec Severus, il avait joué cette scène des milliers de fois dans sa tête, essayant de prévoir les réactions de celui qu'il aimait, parfois même il se surprenait à rêver que ce dernier se jette à ses pieds et lui demande humblement pardon.

Mais ce genre de rêves, était bon pour les jeunes filles sages, du style de Ginny, lui savait que la réalité allait faire mal.

_  
**Combien de fois vouliez-vous me trahir ? **_

Alors que tous les autres jeunes sorciers de son âge s'enivraient pour fêter leur succès ou bien pour oublier leur échec, Harry Potter lui se préparait mentalement à affronter son futur-ex-amant ! Il leva le poing, afin de l'abattre avec fermeté contre la porte en hêtre barrant les appartements du professeur Snape, mais au tout dernier moment il se retint, à travers la pièce de bois épaisse, il pouvait entendre les halètements de deux hommes, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'identité de l'un d'eux !

_  
**Je vous avoue rien ne sert de mentir**_

Une nouvelle fois son orgueil était bafoué, il était le seul que Severus avait invité plus d'une fois à partager sa couche, un rare honneur ! Il pensait représenter quelque chose pour lui, mais non…

Severus n'avait rien pour lui, à part une peau laiteuse et tendre, des muscles souples et forts, une façon de bouger sensuelle et surtout une réputation d'amant parfait, ce qui était totalement vrai. Il était tombé dans un guet-apens, monté de toutes pièces par le maître de potion, il était devenu accro à cet homme. Il ne vivait plus que pour lui et par lui !

_  
**Si ma bouche tant de temps est restée close**_

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de se confronter à son ex-professeur, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il pouvait bien faire ça. Il tambourina à la porte qui au bout de quelques minutes s'ouvrit sur un Snape décoiffé et vêtu seulement d'un caleçon. Harry eut du mal à retenir l'afflux de salive qui arriva dans sa bouche, mais il se racla la gorge et se mit à crier aussi fort que sa voix le permettait, tout en avançant dans le salon !

« Putain, tu te prends pour qui ! J'ai pas couché avec toi pour attraper la syphilis ! »

Harry pouvait voir l'amant du maître de potion, un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, qui était encore assis sur le canapé verdir et ramasser avec empressement ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

_  
**Mes yeux m'ont révélé tant d'affreuses choses**_

Snape prit une cigarette dans le paquet négligemment posé sur la table basse, l'alluma et s'assit sur le canapé encore chaud de ses ébats.

« Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ? »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi à être fier de te surprendre avec un autre. »

Severus sembla réfléchir, avant de se lever et de faire face à son amant.

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis. »

« Je sais, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé non plus. » 

**Parfois je pourrais tuer votre image**

Ils se faisaient face, ne lâchant pas l'autre du regard, obsidiennes contre émeraudes et ce fut contre toute attente la chauve-souris huileuse, comme le surnommait ''affectueusement '' ses élèves, qui céda le premier. Il se détourna pour se verser un verre de whisky pur-feu.

« Potter, vous devriez être avec les autres à boire plus que de raison et ainsi profiter de votre dernière soirée ici. »

En l'entendant prononcer son nom Harry ne put retenir une grimace, il attrapa la cigarette à moitié consumée que Severus tenait négligemment entre ses long doigts et tira une longue bouffée.

« Pas envie, et j'ai à te parler. »

« Oui, mais n'as-tu pas pensé que je ne désirais peut être pas t'écouter ! »

_**  
En deux mots comme en deux coups de couteaux**_

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, après tout je ne suis pas sûr que le ministère soit très heureux d'apprendre qu'un éminent professeur de Poudlard couche avec un de ses élèves. »

L'aîné se renfrogna en entendant cela.

« Tu n'oserai pas me faire du chantage ? »

« Non, tout ce que je veux c'est t'oublier et ce pour de bon. Que je puisse me construire une vie à moi. »

_**Mais jamais je n'ai trouvé assez de courage**_

Le ténébreux professeur s'avança lentement vers lui et colla ses hanches contre les siennes, dans un mouvement de bassin hautement érotique, il incendia les reins d'Harry

« Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux. »

Alors qu'Harry essayait de rattraper tant bien que mal son bon sens, Severus l'embrassa fiévreusement, sa langue glissant dans la bouche du plus jeune, entamant une danse envoûtante avec sa comparse, les mains laiteuses le tenaient fermement contre ce corps tant désiré et tant haït.

**_  
Osez vous affronter et quitter votre peau _**

L'excitation familière commençait à envahir le Gryffondor, impossible de résister à cet homme qui lui avait fait découvrir les plaisirs de la chaire et pourtant il ne pouvait décemment pas retomber dans ce piége. De toutes ses forces, il repoussa l'homme, qui tomba directement dans un confortable fauteuil.

« Non, Severus ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux plus de ça, ce n'est plus suffisant. »

Doucement l'homme se leva et attira à nouveau le dernier descendant des Potter contre son torse, dans un geste tendre presque amical et le laissa partir.

_**Pourriez vous me traiter de lâche ?** _

Si le Survivant s'était retourné il aurait peut être vu une lueur de tristesse apparaître dans les yeux de son ex-amant, mais est-ce que cela l'aurait empêcher de partir ? Rien n'en est moins sûr.

Un des jeux préférés de Harry lorsque après avoir fait l'amour avec Severus, il se reposait, épuisé, entre les bras de ce dernier, était de comprendre comment le sévère professeur de potion pouvait se transformer une fois les cours finis en un homme au sex-appeal si développé !

Rien ne semblait indiqué qu'il puisse avoir autant de succès auprès de la gente féminine et masculine, lorsqu'il donnait des cours, rien dans sa tenue ou dans sa façon d'être ne mettait en valeur son élégance naturelle. En fait c'est ce qu'il voulait, donner l'image du parfait curé de campagne respectable à ses élèves, alors que dés qu'il ôtait sa célèbre robe noire il sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait.

**Je pense et compense mes erreurs quelle douleur**

Harry rejoignit ses amis alors que Severus se noyait dans l'alcool, ce dernier n'avait jamais su ce qu'il voulait, mais maintenant qu'il avait perdu le jeune Gryffondor sa solitude lui revenait en plein visage.

L'amour, il n'avait jamais connu, pour lui n'existait que le désir, bien sur certains de ses amants avaient essayé de s'accrocher à lui, ils se faisaient rapidement mettre à la porte mais pour Harry c'était différent, il l'avait laissé s'installer dans sa vie, il pensait qu'il se lasserait vite de lui et irait vers quelqu'un de son âge mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Le jeune homme avait fait sa place dans son environnement et ce sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte.

_  
**Quel con d'avoir cru être à la hauteur**_

Harry regardait ces camarades s'amuser, boire, flirter et pourtant il se sentait si loin de tout ça, en un an il avait plus mûrit que quiconque. Il avait connu la passion interdite entre les murs épais de la chambre d'un de ses professeurs, il avait encore affronté Voldemort et assisté impuissant à la mort d'innocents mais dans les bras de Severus, il oubliait tout ça.

Il regrettait déjà, il réalisait qu'il ne sortirait jamais de cette relation qui le vampirisait, il lui serait impossible d'oublier, cet homme et cette fièvre qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité.

_  
**J'entends encore toutes ces confessions**_

Il se coucha sans entrain, alors qu'en bas la fête battait son plein, il chercha longtemps le sommeil, mais à l'aube il le trouva enfin.

Vers midi, il s'étira lentement dans son dortoir tout le monde dormait encore, il s'éclipsa, la remise des diplômes ne devait avoir lieu qu'en fin d'après midi, il passa par la Grande Salle déserte ou presque, attrapa au passage une brioche et sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin, le vent doux s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs et indisciplinés, mais il n'y prenait pas garde, car l'air apporté avec lui des odeurs écœurantes : celle du feu et une autre plus sucrée mais tellement plus nauséabonde : celle de la chaire humaine qui brûle.

Prés au lard était attaquée et tout le monde dormait dans le château !

« Potter, vous vous bougez ou vous comptez rester planté comme ça longtemps ? »

C'était Severus, qui en plus de ses cris venait de lui administrer une claque au visage, ramenant ainsi instantanément à la réalité Harry.

« Accio éclair de feu ! »

Il monta sur son balai jetant un coup d'œil en arrière et voyant le directeur et le responsable de sa maison se précipiter, tout comme son ancien amant, vers les grilles du château afin de pouvoir transplaner.

_  
**Ces mensonges livrés par vos mains sales**_

Il s'envola rapidement, se dirigeant vers la fumée noire et irritante ou il savait qu'il trouverait Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, lorsqu'il posa pied à terre, son regard se dirigea instantanément vers Severus, celui-ci se tenait dos à dos avec Lupin essayant de repousser un nombre impressionnant d'ennemis.

Souvent il avait craint de devoir l'affronter, de se rendre compte à l'ultime moment que l'adversaire qu'il combattait n'était autre que son amant.

Il faisait face à Lucius Malfoy ou tout du moins il supposait que c'était lui, ces longs cheveux blonds et raides ne pouvaient que lui appartenir maintenant que Draco était mort. La Némésis de Harry était décédée, en prêtant main forte à l'Ordre lors d'une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse, son meurtrier n'était autre que feu Crabbe Senior, Lucius avait bien entendu vengé la mémoire de son fils dont il disait qu'il avait eu un moment d'égarement.

_  
**Combien de moment avez vous compté, sans tricher**_

Il était perdu dans son combat, lançant des sorts sans même réellement sans rendre compte, avançant toujours et évitant de se retourner. Il marchait sur des cadavres sans visage et sans nom, dont il ne savait même pas s'il devait pleurer la mort ou s'en réjouir ! Parfois, il butait contre un membre désarticulé mais il ne regardait pas le corps inanimé sur lequel il se rattrapait de peur de ne plus pouvoir se relever.

La fumée acre et épaisse l'obligeait à fermer à moitié ses yeux, parfois les sorts cessaient, le silence devenait alors assourdissant et insupportable. Combien de capuches noires avait il tué ? Il ne voulait savoir ni leur nombre, ni leur identité et encore moins si un jour il avait pu les côtoyer.

_  
**Où votre bouche disait la vérité**_

« Potter, cela fait bien longtemps que j'attends cette confrontation. »

Il ne l'avait pas vu surgir devant lui, tenant au bout de sa main un Charlie Weasley ensanglanté, qu'il jeta loin de lui lorsque le Survivant s'approcha un peu plus.

« Jusqu'à présent vous ne devez votre survie qu'à votre chance, mais tout cela va changer. Aujourd'hui, sera le premier jour de mon règne sur le monde. »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, du coin de l'œil, il voyait Severus se démener, avec une épaule démise, contre Bellatrix Lestrange, il adressa une prière muette aux Dieux et se jeta dans le combat contre le meurtrier de ses parents.

_  
**Sentez vous la honte monter au visage ?**_

Voldemort le ramena dans le passé, lors de cette horrible nuit ou il reçut sa célèbre balafre. Harry totalement perturbé par l'environnement se fit surprendre, une boule de feu vint frapper son poignet envoyant sa baguette valser quelque mètres plus loin.

Il devait se concentrer, oublier, laisser la magie l'envahir et le guider.

Severus venait de se débarrasser de Bellatrix, il lui avait d'un sort ancien tranché la tête alors que Lupin réglait son compte à Peter.

Le professeur posa son regard sur le champ de bataille, seules quelques ombres hagardes tenant mal debout restaient, il supposa que c'était son camp qui avait gagné mais rien n'en était moins sur.

« Albus, ou est Potter ? »

Le visage noir de crasse du vieux sorcier se fit triste, ses yeux disparurent sous ses paupières, il prit une grande inspiration avant de raconter à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, ce qu'il avait vu.

« Voldemort l'a emmené avec lui, nul ne peut savoir ou. »

Le directeur remarqua le voile de tristesse qui s'installa dans les yeux de son maître de potion, il connaissait leur relation mais s'était tût de peur de les séparer en les mettant devant une réalité qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts à reconnaître.

_  
**Ou suis-je seul à croire en votre sensibilité ?**_

« Il veut le déstabiliser, il l'emmènera là ou il aura le plus de mal à se concentrer, il n'hésitera pas à se servir de ça pour le tuer. »

« Tu penses à quoi, Severus ? »

« A un voyage dans le temps Rémus et si c'est le cas, il est condamné. »

« C'est faux Harry est fort, il s'est entraîné pour ça ! »

« Miss Granger ! Que faites vous ici ? »

Ses cheveux en bataille, brûlés par endroit, les longues plaies parsemant son corps et le sang coagulé sur ce qui lui restait de vêtements, ne laissaient aucune place aux doutes, elle aussi s'était battue et elle avait vaincu.

« Il est peut être fort, mais s'il revit la mort de ses parents ou de son parrain, il sera incapable de lancer le moindre sort. »

**Un jour je laisserai mes mots tuer votre image**

Dumbledore envoya Rémus au ministère au moment de la mort de Sirius alors que Severus lui arrivait sur les cendres de la maison des Potter.

C'était un endroit apocalyptique ressemblant énormément au champ de bataille qu'il venait de quitter. Il balaya rapidement du regard les ruines et ne trouva personne, il fut alors obligé de sortir sa baguette et d'un sort il déblaya un passage.

Il le trouva accroupi, recouvert de sang, le regard vide, les muscles encore tremblants, Severus s'agenouilla devant lui et essaya de lui parler mais le Survivant ne l'entendait pas, ne le voyait pas, il l'attira contre lui, oubliant même au passage que Voldemort pouvait encore être vivant et que son épaule le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Il repartit vers le présent et Poudlard, son ancien amant dans les bras.

_**  
Ce s'rait si beau**_

Severus ne l'avouerait à personne mais il avait eu peur comme jamais, craignant de ne retrouver qu'un cadavre et priant pour que Voldemort le tue rapidement, mais il avait été rassuré en voyant l'éclat vert de son regard au milieu des gravats.

A présent Dumbledore avait réquisitionné ses appartements pour en faire une annexe de l'infirmerie, il savait que Harry se reposait dans son lit et à chaque seconde il devait lutter contre l'envie d'aller le rejoindre, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, il ne le méritait pas, il ne méritait pas les sentiments qu'avaient pu, un jour, ressentir le jeune homme, vis-à-vis de lui.

Pour Harry c'était une vraie torture, dormir dans le lit ou il avait fait tant de fois l'amour avec Severus, sentir son odeur partout autour de lui, sans jamais le voir.

_**  
De vous voir tomber en sanglots**_

Severus attendait devant la porte de ses appartements, se demandant s'il devait rentrer, lorsque Albus en sortit en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il ne lui fallait qu'un petit coup de pouce, il entra donc chez lui.

Il faisait moite, un peu malsain, c'était certainement dû au fait que les blessés avaient besoin de la chaleur des feux de cheminée, ne se trouvaient ici que ceux qui avaient besoin de beaucoup de repos et de peu de surveillance. Dans le bureau du maître de ces lieux, Pomfresh avait installé Lupin, dans le salon se trouvaient Bill et Arthur Weasley et dans sa chambre l'objet de toutes ses attentions.

Il entrouvrit la porte, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, il pouvait deviner le corps fragile de celui qu'il chérissait, lové sous les lourdes couvertures. Il rapprocha une chaise du lit et s'y installa en attendant le réveil de son bel endormi.

_**  
Parfois je sens monter assez de courage**_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se réveilla paisiblement, dans un étau de douceur. Son regard croisa celui de Severus.

« Sev ? »

Il avait des courbatures partout, impossible de faire le moindre mouvement sans lui arracher un rictus de douleur.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Severus vint s'installer à coté de lui sur les draps froissés, Harry eut un incontrôlable mouvement de recul.

« Chut c'est tout Harry, je suis là. »

_**  
Vous mettre à terre, noyé dans vos sanglots**_

Le jeune homme s'accrocha désespérément à lui, mais il continuait à le détester de toutes ses forces. Harry était perdu, il le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, pour toutes les fois ou il avait sentit le parfum d'un ou d'une autre sur sa peau et pourtant à cet instant il n'avait besoin que de lui, de sa chaleur, de sa force et de sa tendresse.

Il avait l'illusion d'être aimé et c'était suffisant pour le moment.

Severus l'enveloppa de ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille des phrases plus incohérentes les unes que les autres, d'une voix douce, Harry ne comprenait rien de ces sons qui parvenaient à ses oreilles mais il savait que les entendre lui faisait du bien.

Enfermé dans ce cocon sécurisant, il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le chemin des bras de Morphée.

**_  
Même si je ne détruisais que votre image_**

Il n'avait pas envie de rouvrir ses paupières parce qu'alors il devrait faire face à la présence de son ancien professeur à ses cotés, faire face à ses sentiments, faire face à son besoin vital de l'autre, faire face à son désir irrépressible.

Il sentit le corps chaud se mouvoir doucement contre lui, en réaction il souffla la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

« J'ai manqué la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. »

_**  
Je prendrais plaisir à vous faire tomber de haut  
**_

« Harry ? »

Severus était surpris par la légèreté de ces paroles, il se pencha vers son visage et le caressa distraitement.

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre……….. nous ne savions pas ou Voldemort t'avait emmené …….. je suis tellement désolé. »

La voix de Severus n'était plus qu'une brise légère balayant sensuellement le visage, dont le front portait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Comme dans un rêve leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et se scellèrent dans un baiser lent et rassurant.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, front contre front et joue contre joue, Severus murmura à son oreille les trois petits mots que le Gryffondor avait toujours rêvé d'entendre.

« Je t'aime.»

Harry cru à une tour de son esprit mais le regard que lui lançait son ancien amant, lui disait que ce n'était pas un mirage auditif. Il l'embrassa alors avec plus de passion, oubliant le passé, leurs larmes de bonheur se mêlaient, alors que leurs mains retrouvaient des chemins mille fois empruntés auparavant.

_**J'effacerai de mon esprit votre passage**_

Harry se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait, une fois de plus il avait cédé à Eros, alors qu'il observait Severus endormi, nu entre les draps froissés, il se rendait compte de l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

Certes l'homme lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais dans sa bouche cela n'avait aucune signification.

Il décida de partir, quitter cet endroit rassurant ou il connaissait tout le monde et se créer une nouvelle vie, une vie qu'il contrôlerait, lors de sa dernière visite il avait prévenu madame Pomfresh qu'il comptait s'éclipser, celle-ci n'y voyant aucune objection médicale, l'y autorisa.

Il partit deux jours après avoir refait l'amour avec Severus, ne le lui laissant qu'une simple lettre pour lui expliquer son comportement.

_Mon cher Amour_

_Je pars, pour de bon cette fois, ne cherche pas à me retrouver tu perdrais ton temps_

_J'aurai voulu croire en ton amour, mais je n'ai plus la force d'attendre que tu changes_

_Et je préfère m'éloigner de toi_

_Le masque que tu portes te fait du mal et en fait aussi aux autres_

_Si tes sentiments sont un tant soit peu sincères_

_Détruis le et je te promets qu'alors on se recroisera._

_Harry_

**_  
Effacer vous, et votre jolie peau_**

Cela faisait à présent cinq ans que Harry avait quitté la Grande Bretagne, pour se réfugier à Madagascar, petite île de l'Est de l'Afrique, là-bas il y avait rencontré un homme d'Eglise, qui jurait comme un charretier, un peu bourru, habile de ses mains, vivant dans un bidonville et n'ayant comme seul objectif que de donner une chance aux enfants de ce pays.

Harry l'avait tout de suite apprécié et la réciproque fut vraie aussi, le Survivant retrouvait le goût de vivre en arpentant ces immondices et en aidant les familles à construire leur futur logement. Il faisait peu mais à ses yeux chaque maison construite représentait une plus grande victoire que la mort de Voldemort.

Au bout de deux ans, ce Padre lui demanda de prendre en charge une école nouvellement construite, ce qu'il fit avec joie, observant d'un œil clément « ses enfants » grandir et devenir des adultes, il pleurait à chaque fois que l'un d'eux remportait un succès ou rentrait dans une faculté.

Tous les jours il se réjouissait de retrouver les enfants de leur faire découvrir de nouvelles choses, de leur parler du futur, mais parfois sa solitude lui revenait en plein cœur, impossible pendant les nuits de chaleur d'oublier le corps nu et alanguis de Severus.

_**  
On pourrait me prendre pour un sauvage** _

Son ami n'était pas aveugle, il savait très bien que Harry avait fui sa vie, mais il l'avait accueilli ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, il l'avait vu retrouver le sourire auprès des enfants, mais parfois lorsque tout le monde avait le dos tourné, il observait un voile de tristesse se déposer sur son regard

Au bout de cinq ans, il lui conseilla de repartir en Angleterre, d'y faire la paix avec lui-même et de revenir si tel était toujours son désir.

C'est le cœur lourd et les yeux humides que Harry décolla d'Antanarivo, il laissait une famille sans savoir ce qu'il retrouverait chez lui.

**Ce s'rait si beau...**

A la descente de l'avion, il fut surpris par un crachin auquel il n'était plus vraiment habitué. Il n'avait prévenu que Hermione de son retour, elle terminait ses études de médicomagie et avait épousé Séamus deux ans auparavant, ensemble ils avaient eu une petite fille qui devait avoir à présent un peu plus d'un an. Ils habitaient un petit pavillon, dans la banlieue londonienne moldue.

Harry resta quelques dizaines de minutes devant la coquette maison blanche, à la pelouse parfaitement entretenue, ou une petite fille faisait ses premiers pas, sous le regard ému de son parrain Ron Weasley.

Ce fut Hermione, qui la première l'aperçut et lui fit signe de venir, il s'exécuta se souvenant douloureusement de ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on désobéissait à sa meilleure amie ! A peine avait-il franchi la porte qu'ils se précipitèrent tous sur lui, laissant la récente bipède s'exercer seule non loin.

_  
**Vous voir tomber de haut**_

Il fut emmené dans le salon, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil, apparemment sa disparition avait plutôt était bien prise par l'opinion publique et par le ministère qui craignait de se faire renverser par le nouveau héros.

Il leur parla de Madagascar, de « ses enfants », de sa vie là-bas et ils lui racontèrent la vie en Angleterre, la disparition de Snape peu de temps après la sienne, la rage de Mc Gonnagall lorsqu'elle s'en était rendue compte, la bienveillance de Dumbledore, les premiers pas de Ginny en tant qu'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre, la découverte d'Orphéa la demi-sœur de Draco dont Ron était tombé éperdument amoureux , la réussite de Fleur en tant que styliste, la quête de spiritualité de Rémus qui l'avait conduit au Tibet, la retraite amplement méritée d'Arthur, l'entrée en bourse des farces et attrapes Weasley…..Ils discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit mettant Harry au courant de ce qui s'était passé depuis sa fuite, Il les laissa vers trois heures du matin, leur promettant de repasser dans la semaine, le cœur léger mais les yeux lourds, il retourna à l'hôtel.

_  
**Ce s'rait si beau... Ce s'rait si beau.. **_

Dans la matinée, il se rendit à Poudlard, il s'y fit broyer les os par Hagrid qui malgré l'amputation de son bras droit ne manqua pas de l'étouffer, il se fit vertement réprimander par son ancienne directrice de maison pour sa disparition, mais ce fut ses retrouvailles avec son mentor qui l'émurent le plus.

Dumbledore souffrait à présent d'une maladie bien connue des moldus mais encore mystérieuse pour le monde magique, la maladie de Parkinson, tous ses gestes étaient anormalement ralentis même si sa vivacité d'esprit était toujours là !

Ils discutèrent pendant prés d'une heure mais toujours le regard de Harry déviait sur la statue en terre glaise posée sur le bureau et représentant une petite fille entrain d'ôter un masque richement orné.

« Excusez moi Albus mais cette statue ? »

« C'est un cadeau de Severus, il me l'a envoyé pour Noël ! »

Harry vit les yeux du directeur s'illuminait de tendresse lorsqu'il parlait de l'ancien maître de potion.

« Il est parti en Espagne, dans un petit village non loin de Madrid, qui se nomme Almagro, si tu veux le voir son atelier se situe en face du musée du théâtre. »

_  
**Ce s'rait si beau... Ce s'rait si beau...**_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour décider de se rendre là-bas, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire adieu, une fois pour toute.

« Tu peux te servir de ma cheminée, celle de son atelier est raccordée au réseau. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Il te suffit de dire : atelier Snape. »

Ce qu'il fit, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva sur un plancher poussiéreux, baigné par le soleil, la pièce était jonchée de croquis et sur une grande table se trouvait plusieurs sculptures, Harry décida instantanément qu'il aimait cet endroit, les murs étaient peint dans un ton orangé, rien n'était accroché aux murs.

Il chercha des yeux Severus mais ne le trouva pas, la porte de l'atelier était ouverte, elle donnait sur une place ou étaient assises des personnes âgées, harassées par le soleil, il pouvait aussi entendre le rire d'une fillette mais ne pouvait la voir, elle devait être derrière la fontaine.

**_  
Vous voir tomber de haut _**

Il avança un peu, saluant au passage les Espagnols qui ne s'étonnèrent pas de la présence sur ses épaules d'un pull malgré la température. Il la vit, elle devait avoir quatre ans à tout casser, les cheveux bruns tombés en cascade sur ses épaules, elle riait et s'amusait à faire tourner sa robe blanche à volants et puis son regard se détourna, elle souriait à quelqu'un, un homme, assis sur la fontaine le dos plié, portant une chemisette blanche et un jean, les cheveux longs et noirs comme le charbon, liés par un simple élastique, il croquait cet instant de vie.

Evidemment, il l'avait reconnu à la première seconde, c'était Severus, il l'observa longuement, sa peau avait pris une couleur de miel d'acacias, et il avait perdu son coté supérieur, il pouvait même voir dans les yeux clairs de la petite fille le sourire, de celui qu'il avait aimé, s'y refléter !

L'enfant s'arrêta brusquement prenant conscience de ce regard étranger sur elle, surpris l'artiste suivit des yeux la direction qu'elle indiquait de son bras fragile et il rencontra des émeraudes, qu'il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

**Un jour je laisserai mes mots tuer votre image**

Il se releva,fébrile, manquant de faire tomber ses dessins dans la fontaine mais la gamine les rattrapa avant, et s'avança vers le Survivant, il le prit dans ses bras, n'osant pas croire à sa présence.

Harry se rendit alors compte des changement qui s'étaient opérés depuis son départ, ses pupilles étaient devenus de véritables reflets de son âme, il avait quelques rides en plus au coin des yeux et de la bouche, il savait que le masque avait finit par se fracturer et tomber et le nouveau Severus lui plaisait.

Le sculpteur l'emmena dans sa maison loin des regards inquisiteurs.

_**  
Ce s'rait si beau, en deux coups de couteaux**_

La maison aux épais murs blancs recouverts par endroits de dessins dans les camaïeu de bleu, semblait avoir sa propre vie, ses propres codes, comme Poudlard, elle évoluait au grés de ses envies, elle ne montrait que certains de ses aspects, se faisait mystérieuse voire soupçonneuse, devant les personnes ne montrant pas patte blanche. Elle apprécia instantanément Harry, lui avançant le meilleur siége du salon et se montrant à lui sous ses plus belles lumières.

Severus riait à voir sa maison se comporter ainsi avec un de ses invité, car depuis qu'il l'avait acheté à une vielle femme aigrie, lui rappelant par bien des aspects feu madame Black, elle ne s'était jamais montrée aussi courtoise même avec Albus, cachant ses placards afin que Severus ne retrouve plus les bonbons au citron qu'il avait acheté exprès pour lui !

Harry surpris par ce rire porta sa main au visage de son ex amant, comme pour découvrir comment ces muscles si longtemps endormis, pouvaient à présent travailler pour donner cet incroyable résultat.

_**  
Je brouillerai les pistes de votre beau visage**_

La main de Severus vint rejoindre la sienne, il l'amena à portée de lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement en ne lâchant pas son ancien amant du regard.

« Je……. »

Mais Harry fut interrompu par un baiser possessif, une fois que celui-ci prit fin, Severus se leva et le conduisit vers sa chambre.

« Je veux juste te montrer une de mes œuvres. »

Sur le bureau en verre, se trouvait une statue en argile, représentant Harry ramassant les morceaux d'un masque brisé, il manquait encore une partie, le visage de Severus n'était pas encore terminé.

« Impossible de savoir si je dois rire ou bien pleurer, alors je l'ai laissé comme ça. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas faire les deux, mon amour ? »

Severus l'embrassa de nouveau, la maison décida de fermer les volets et de créer une ambiance tamisée.

_**  
Tant pis pour vous et votre jolie peau**_

Doucement, ils firent leur chemin jusqu'au lit, peu de mots avaient été prononcé mais tout se lisait dans leurs regards. Severus embrassait chaque parcelle du visage de son amant, s'enivrant de son odeur de vanille et cannelle, Harry, quant à lui, redécouvrait du bout des doigts, le corps, de celui qui avait hanté ses rêves.

Il émanait d'eux une impression de plénitude, envahissant la chambre puis la maison entière. Leurs gestes, tendres et marqués par l'amour qu'ils se portaient, étaient empli de magie, ils fusionnaient, ou tout du moins, leur aura magique le faisait, créant autour d'eux une bulle protectrice dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience.

Harry ôta la chemise blanche et le jean du sculpteur, afin de ne le laisser qu'en caleçon, il avait toujours fantasmé sur Severus dans cette tenue, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait obligé à se balader ainsi à longueur de journée. Severus, plus vraiment habitué à être ainsi observé, s'occupa du tee-shirt usé jusqu'à la corde, de son ancien élève, révélant ainsi un torse plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs et à la couleur du pain d'épice.

_**  
Même si je ne détruisais que votre image**_

Avec toute son expérience, l'ancien maître de potion s'attaqua à la torture des tétons de son compagnon, ne lésinant pas sur les morsures, léchouilles, baisers et autres caresses. Rapidement, ceux-ci se dressèrent fièrement, il les laissa alors tranquille et commença à laisser traîner sa langue sur les abdominaux ressortant légèrement de ce ventre plat.

Il se releva pour détacher le pantalon, un peu trop grand de cet être qu'il désirait tant, laissant parfois ses mains traîner un peu trop prés de son sexe déjà réactif. Harry se tordait sous tant d'attention, il obligea son partenaire à remonter à hauteur de son visage afin de l'embrasser fougueusement et de baisser ce caleçon qu'après mûre réflexion il trouvait très gênant.

Ils se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre, désirant toujours plus de chaleur provenant de l'autre. Severus redescendit lentement vers l'objet de son désir, qu'il cajola du bout de sa langue, avant de le prendre totalement en bouche, Harry gigotait de plus en plus sous lui, à tel point qu'il fut obligé de le maintenir fermement contre le matelas.

Il stoppa, lorsqu'il sentit son amant se tendre un peu plus, la maison dans sa grande délicatesse avança la table de nuit, ce qui permit à l'ancien maître de potion de se saisir du lubrifiant et d'un préservatif qui se trouvait dans le tiroir du meuble.

Il enduisit largement ses doigts du gel et lentement commença à caresser l'anneau de chaire de son partenaire, il enfonça un doigt puis un autre et enfin un troisième, la respiration de Harry se faisait plus laborieuse.

« Sev …… s'il te…… plait. »

L'ancien mangemort comprit instantanément ce que désirait son amant, il déroula le préservatif sur son sexe turgescent et s'enfonça avec une lenteur calculée dans l'antre accueillante. Les deux corps liés ondulaient lentement sur les draps en coton léger, une fine pellicule de transpiration les recouvrait donnant un aspect glacé à leur peau

La jouissance les emporta tous les deux dans ce monde à part entre terre et ciel, enfer et paradis.

La petite fille sonnait à la porte mais aucun carillon ne se faisait entendre, la maison avait décidé de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, l'enfant laissa le carnet à croquis en évidence sur le paillasson.

_**Ce s'rait si beau, en 12 000 morceaux**_

Harry se réveilla, noyé sous les draps et affreusement seul, il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre entrouverte et croisa le regard noir et pénétrant de son amant, absorbé dans une esquisse. Il se leva et alla s'assoire sur les genoux de l'artiste l'empêchant ainsi de continuer son travail, il logea sa tête dans le cou à la douceur odeur de menthe poivrée.

« Ne bouge pas, je me sens bien ici, dans tes bras, si on pouvait rester ainsi pendant quelques temps. »

Severus obtempéra et serra un peu plus le corps, plus si frêle que ça, du jeune homme, contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment dans le calme, leur respiration se synchronisait de façon à ne pas se séparer trop longtemps du corps de l'autre, une proximité, une intimité qui ne faisait plus peur à aucun d'eux.

Mais, il advint un moment ou il leur fallut se séparer et il arriva lorsque l'estomac de Harry lui rappela gentiment, que cela faisait quelques temps, qu'il n'avait pas grignoté quelque chose. Ils descendirent ensemble et en silence dans la cuisine, le maître des lieux installa son invité sur un tabouret et lui apporta une jarre de jus d'ananas et une tasse de thé rouge d'Afrique du Sud, ainsi que des toasts et de la confiture de mûre.

La journée se passa calmement entre caresses et discussions.

_**  
Un jour vous sentirez tout le rouge de ma rage**_

Alors qu'ils allaient s'endormir, étroitement enlacés, Harry souffla à l'oreille de son compagnon :

« J'ai promis à Hermione et Ron de retourner les voir… »

« Tu pourras y aller demain, il te suffira d'utiliser ma cheminée. »

« Non, tu n'as pas compris… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ce que je veux c'est que tu m'accompagnes. »

Severus savait que si Harry voulait le présenter à ses amis, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa seule famille, c'était qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec lui, qu'il voulait construire son futur avec lui ou tout du moins qu'il envisageait cela comme une possibilité.

« Bien sur Harry que je t'accompagnerai. »

Du fait de l'obscurité le Gryffondor ne vit pas les yeux de son ancien professeur briller de larmes contenues.

Le lendemain, il accompagna son amant chez sa meilleure amie, celle-ci avait prévu un petit dîner en son honneur, lui promettant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde, juste des amis. Avant de sonner à la porte l'ancien directeur des Serpentards sentit la main de son compagnon se refermer avec force sur la sienne, comme s'il craignait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

La porte s'ouvrit, alors que Severus se penchait vers son amant afin de le rassurer un peu. Hermione resta un moment sans bougé, accusant le choc, puis les fit entrer, s'excusant au passage pour sa réaction.

Chaque invité eut plus ou moins la même réaction que Hermione, à part Ron dont le menton rencontra violemment la table avant qu'il ne tombe de sa chaise, tout cela sous les yeux rieurs de sa filleule qui trouvait que son parrain aurait fait un bon clown.

« Tu comprends Harry, c'est un peu surprenant mais je suis sûre que d'ici deux à trois mois Ron aura accepté l'idée enfin j'espère ! »

Harry adressa un sourire indulgent à son ami et s'installa à table à coté de son compagnon, la soirée se passa de façon agréable et il eut le plaisir de faire la connaissance d'Orphéa la fille naturelle de Lucius Malfoy, elle avait les longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs, de son père, des yeux bleu foncés comme le ciel des nuits d'été, des traits fins et un humour qui rappela à Severus celui du défunt Draco. Ron était tombée amoureux d'elle instantanément mais avait mis plus de six mois à l'admettre car elle était la demi-sœur de la fouine et que rien que ça était un tue l'amour pour tout bon Weasley qui se respectait !

Régulièrement, sous la table afin de ne pas gêner leurs hôtes, les mains de Severus et Harry se frôlaient, s'enlaçaient. Lorsqu'ils prirent congé, ils durent promettre de bientôt revenir dans le pavillon de banlieue.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite dans la chaleur étouffante de l'Espagne, ils firent donc une petite promenade dans les rues désertes de Londres, un léger vent rassurant les accompagnait, ils parlaient peu, n'évoquant l'avenir qu'à mot couvert de peur de faire fuir l'autre.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, ils profitèrent simplement de la présence de l'autre à leur coté, repoussant sans cesse les questions au lendemain.

Mais il arrive toujours un moment, ou le futur doit être évoqué.

Alors que Severus donnait la touche finale à une de ses figurines en terre glaise, Harry assis en tailleur dans le fauteuil en face de lui, lui posa la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

L'artiste détourna son regard de l'œuvre.

« Qu'entends tu par là ? »

Mal à l'aise, Harry se sentis redevenir adolescent.

« Toi ici, moi à Madagascar et nos amis en Angleterre. »

Severus se leva et se lava soigneusement les mains avant de s'assoire sur le bras du fauteuil ou se trouvait son amant.

« Rectification : tes amis, pas les miens. Est-ce que tu comptes retourner en Angleterre ? »

« Je suppose que j'irai là ou tu seras. »

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ton activité à Madagascar pour moi. »

« Je leur serai tout aussi utile ici, pour lever des fonds. »

Severus se pencha vers le jeune homme et délicatement remis en place une mèche rebelle.

« Severus, je ne veux pas te perdre, mais es-tu prêt à accepter quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Si ça n'avait pas été le cas je ne t'aurai pas accompagné dans cette maison rempli de Gryffondors qui m'horripilaient lorsqu'ils étaient dans ma classe ! »

Cette réplique arracha un sourire à Harry.

« Tu sais que Mac Gonnagall ne serait pas contre ton retour ? »

« Elle vient seulement de comprendre qu'il fallait un maître de potion digne de ce nom à Poudlard ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais les Serpentards ont déjà kidnappé une bonne vingtaine de fois la chatte de Rusard, détruis au moins cinq fois leurs dortoirs, se sont introduis une bonne dizaine de fois dans les vestiaires pour espionner les joueurs et tout cela en moins d'un an ! Enfin bref depuis que tu es parti ils sont intenables ! »

Severus attrapa un coussin et le lança gentiment à la figure du Survivant, qui répliqua avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main, cette petite bataille se termina sur le plancher peu confortable de l'atelier mais aucun des deux amants ne s'en plaignaient !

« Je n'en ai pas envie… »

Un léger frémissement parcoura le corps du jeune homme.

« De quoi Sev tu n'as pas envie ? »

« De reprendre mon poste à Poudlard, tout du moins pas pour le moment, depuis que j'ai quitté le collège, j'ai évité de faire des potions, ou même d'y penser, je me suis concentré sur autre chose, donc quand bien même je désirerai retrouver ma place, je n'en ai plus le niveau. »

Harry vit de la peine dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait.

_**  
Et me laisserez vous lacérer de bas en haut**_

« Si nous sommes présents ce soir, c'est pour unir deux êtres chers à nos cœurs, ils ont décidé de s'unir devant nous et tous les représentants du monde magique, la vie ne les a pas gâté mais grâce à leur amour ils ont trouvé le moyen de devenir plus fort. Si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée à une raison valable pour empêcher cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »

Une toux sèche s'éleva de l'assemblée.

« Severus ! »

« C'est pas de ma faute, c'est juste une réaction allergique. »

Harry assistait avec son compagnon au mariage de Ron et d'Orphéa, mais Severus avait un peu de mal à supporter cela, cependant Harry ne savait pas si c'était à cause du couple Weasley-Malfoy ou bien si c'était le mariage en lui-même qui lui posait problème. Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble en Espagne, mais jamais son amant n'avait évoqué la possibilité qu'ils puissent s'engager solennellement l'un envers l'autre.

La réception était donnée sur une falaise, une tente blanche avait été monté afin de protéger les invités en cas d'intempéries, Harry qui avait un peu de mal à supporter autant de bruits, décida de s'éclipser, pour réfléchir tranquillement, il descendit jusqu'à la plage, ôtant ses chaussures pour sentir la fraîcheur du sable sous ses pieds.

Il n'entendit pas Severus arriver derrière lui et ne put se retenir de sursauter lorsque celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Juste un peu fatigué. »

Le sculpteur obligea son compagnon à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui, je vais juste me reposer un peu ça ira mieux après. »

Ils s'assyirent en silence sur le sable humide, Harry se colla sur le torse réconfortant de son amant alors que ce dernier lui prodiguait de délicieuses caresses sur les bras et dans le dos.

« Harry, ça fait un petit moment que j'y pense mais… »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu celui qu'il aimait hésiter ainsi, il releva la tête pour comprendre ce qui se passait alors que Severus glissait malhabilement dans une de ses mains une petite boite carrée en velours bleu. En tremblant, il ouvrit ce petit paquet pour y découvrir une bague en or blanc ou était incrusté sept diamants.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Incapable de répondre, il se contenta d'embrasser passionnément son fiancé.

« Mais pourquoi tu as toussé tout à l'heure ? »

« Albus a tendance à abuser de l'encens pour ses cérémonies et j'y suis allergique ! »

_**Je m'avouerai être un sauvage** _

Une vieille abbaye, dans un coin paumé de la France, juste des vieilles pierres et des fantômes du passé comme seuls spectateurs, ils se mariaient loin de tous, car l'amour n'a pas besoin de témoins ! Les murs transpiraient la paix et la magie, ils étaient en harmonie, prêt pour cet ultime rituel, abandonné depuis des décennies, ce lien qui les lierait à jamais, si jamais la mort emportait l'un, elle prendrait aussi l'autre ; ils sauraient à chaque instant ce que l'autre ressentait, partageant pour toujours sa joie, sa tristesse ainsi que toutes les douleurs physiques ou mentales.

Devant les étoiles, ils se promirent l'éternité.

Presque un an plus tard, les premiers signes de mésentente apparurent, en fait dés que Severus ouvrait la bouche, Harry lui criait dessus puis fondait en larmes. Inquiet pour son couple et son compagnon, Severus essaya de parler à ce dernier mais lui non plus n'avait pas d'explications valables quant à ce qui se produisait chez lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry dut passer son contrôle annuel pour transplaner qu'il apprit qu'il portait un enfant. Il s'interrogea longuement sur comment l'annoncer à Severus, ils avaient bien sur parlé d'avoir des enfants mais pas aussi tôt, en fait il craignait que Severus ne soit pas prêt à accueillir une enfant au sein de leur relation.

En rentrant chez eux, Severus remarqua l'absence de son compagnon, il le chercha et le trouva assis au bord de la fontaine, les yeux dans le vague, il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue, avec surprise il recueillit une goutte d'eau salée, il s'agenouilla devant lui et le força à sortir de son monde.

« Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Il commença à s'agiter.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Severus, je te le jure. »

« Mais quoi ? »

« J'attends un enfant. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de dire quoique ce soit.

« J'ai déjà pris rendez vous avec le médecin et je suis dans les temps pour me faire avorter. »

Severus n'en cru pas ses oreilles, Harry qui rêvait d'avoir une famille, lui parlait à présent d'avortement.

« Harry regarde moi, pourquoi veux tu faire ça ? »

« Parce que je sais que c'est trop tôt pour toi. »

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu surprenant, mais c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Harry pouvait ressentir le bonheur de Severus irradier en lui, balayant tout ses doutes d'un simple regard.

« Je vais être papa ! »

L'ancien maître de potion avait encore un peu de mal avec cette idée mais il s'y ferait très vite. Il pleurait et souriait en même temps tout ce dont Harry avait toujours voulu, en fait !

« Severus, juste une chose, on va devoir déménager et retourner vivre dans le monde magique, parce que je sais bien que les habitants de ce village sont très ouverts d'esprit et qu'ils ferment volontiers les yeux sur les bizarreries de notre maison, mais je suis pas sûr qu'ils voient d'un très bon œil mon ventre s'arrondir ! »


End file.
